


Four-Legged and Furry

by astraplain



Series: Kurtoberfest [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: “A werewolf stole my pizza”





	

“A werewolf stole my pizza!” Rachel announced to an indifferent crowd on the subway platform. 

“It was a rat,” Kurt corrected her, speaking loudly enough to reassure the few people who had taken notice and were moving away.

“It was furry and had four legs,” Rachel protested, “and red eyes.”

“Yes, and it was half the size of your pizza slice,” Kurt scrunched his nose. “You should thank it for saving you from plastic cheese.”

“It’s not plastic, it’s dairy-free.” They’d had this discussion often enough that Rachel didn’t bother to get annoyed.

“Also taste free,” Kurt pointed out. In the distance he could hear the rumble of an approaching train and he did not want to discuss Rachel’s disgusting vegan pizza the whole way to Bushwick.

“Werewolf,” Rachel was muttering, frowning at something in the far corner of the platform. Kurt followed her gaze, watching in amazement as the same rat dragged the pizza towards them, depositing it at Rachel’s feet before scurrying away.

“Smart rat,” Kurt said under his breath before taking Rachel’s arm and guiding her away from the disgusting pizza. “Let’s stop at Pizza Heaven on the way home. My treat,” he offered.

“Deal!” Rachel said brightly, casting one last look over her shoulder before turning to watch the slowing train. “I’ll even let you have extra cheese, just this once.”

“Thanks,” Kurt said, managing not to roll his eyes - that’s what she said every time they ordered real pizza. 

Stepping onto the train, he had the feeling he was being watched. Turning, Kurt caught a glimpse of red eyes and fur. He quickly looked at Rachel, who was talking to a woman nearby, oblivious.

“Just my imagination,” Kurt muttered, but he couldn’t shake the thought that he’d just made a furry new friend.

::end::

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kurtoberfest 2015 prompt: werewolves. Inspired by Pizza Rat (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPXUG8q4jKU)


End file.
